Souvenir From Tortuna
by Red Witch
Summary: After 'Lady of Light' Goose, Niko and Waldo bring back a little surprise for BETA Mountain and another reason for Walsh to get some more gray hairs.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has taken off into another dimension. Just a crazy little idea that came to me after watching 'Lady Of Light'. I wonder what happened when Goose and Niko brought back a…**

**Souvenir From Tortuna**

"Good news," Commander Walsh told Zach and Doc in his office. "Rangers Gooseman and Niko along with Ambassador Waldo have successfully completed their mission and avoided catastrophe."

"That's good to know," Doc remarked. "A neumonic universe that can completely destroy ours. Even a small amount from that universe can annihilate ours in an instant."

"It almost did," Walsh said. "Fortunately they were able to send the neumonic being back home."

"That maniac Mogul nearly destroyed the whole universe because of his mad quest for power," Zach grumbled. "One of these days that maniac is going to have to be put away for good!"

"Don't worry, my Cap-i-tan," Doc grinned. "Once again that magician's plan has gone up in smoke and things are back to normal."

"COMMANDER!" A terrified voice shouted. "RANGER ONE IS BACK AND…YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE!"

"Oh no," Walsh groaned. "Now what?"

The three men made their way to the hangar. "Hi guys!" Goose waved. "We're back!"

"And you brought back a present!" Doc stopped short as he saw exactly what had gotten the crew of the hangar bay in a panic.

"Hello!" A huge dark green dinosaur like creature waved it's massive paw at them.

"Gooseman what is **that?**" Walsh yelled.

"I believe it's species is called a Tortunan Gleck Lizard," Waldo stroked his chin.

"It was a tight fit but we managed to make it with him inside the Ranger One," Shane cracked his neck.

"It looks like Barney's cousin from South Central!" Doc gulped.

"I can't wait to hear the explanation for **this** one," Walsh growled.

"Goose couldn't you just bring back a T-Shirt like everyone else?" Zach groaned.

"Aren't those things known to **eat** people?" Doc yelled.

"Not this one," Shane pointed to the monster's mouth. "He's been defanged and completely rehabilitated."

"I like salad!" The monster warbled.

"I'm reading a huge amount of neumonic energy," Doc checked his scanner. "But it's stable."

"That's because our friend the Lady of Light had something to do with it," Shane explained. "It's a long story."

"I can't **wait **to hear it," Walsh's tone indicated otherwise.

"We couldn't leave him on Tortuna in his condition," Waldo explained. "Now that Bogart is an herbivore he would be a target for his own species."

"Bogart?" Walsh blinked.

"That's what we named him," Niko said as she petted him. "Isn't he sweet?"

"Duhhhh," Bogart blushed. "Niko…"

"So you saved the universe and all you got was a giant monster?" Doc asked. "Good call."

"Two universes technically," Waldo informed him.

"Wonderful," Walsh said sarcastically. "Now how are you going to save BETA from **that?** What are you planning to do with him? Keep him in the hangar bay?"

"That place is enough of a mess after one of the Goose's landings," Doc chuckled.

"Galaxy Ranger Bogart reporting for duty!" Bogart made the best salute he could with his wiry claws.

"Please tell me it did not say what I **think** it said," Zach winced.

"It did," Walsh groaned.

"I told you **not** to tell me!" Zach groaned. "Where are we going to find a badge big enough for it?"

"More importantly how are we going to get it onto the charging platform?" Doc quipped.

"We'll send him to Longshot where he will be well cared for," Niko told them.

"He'd get along great with Icarus and Winter," Shane nodded.

"So much for things going back to normal," Zach remarked.

"Great the Goose is making his very own petting zoo," Doc groaned. Bogart gave him a sloppy lick with his huge tongue. "EWWWWWWW!"

"Doc!" Bogart purred happily. "I like Doc!" He saw Commander Walsh. "Friend!"

"No, wait! Don't!" Walsh tried to avoid it but he was licked as well.

"He's very…friendly," Zach winced.

"A little **too** friendly! Reasons why the Galaxy Rangers are slowly driving me insane, Number One Hundred and Fifty Nine…" Walsh moaned.


End file.
